Savin' Me
by Robinson Webstory
Summary: Marc and Amy songfic to Nickelback's Savin' Me...She had saved his life in more ways than one, whether she knew it or not, and she knew it was worth saving him. Bad summary. Please read and review! More webstories coming soon!


**Savin' Me**

**By _doodlegirll_**

_----_A/N----

Whoa...has it really been over two months since we last posted something here on Robinson Webstories? We need to get another webstory started soon, especially since I'm on Doris Returns withdrawl! I keep wanting to write Marc/Amy oneshots!

Alright, so for a while now, I've been trying to write a songfic for Marc and Amy using the song Savin' Me by Nickelback. I was listening to the song not long after we ended Doris Returns, and it really struck me as how much the song went with these two characters, and I know I just had to write a songfic about it. 

The problem was getting the lyrics to match up with the scenes. I hope I did alright there, because I've never done a songfic like this before. Sure, I've done oneshots, but, well...not this deep.

Anyway, here it is! I hope you guys like it. I'm not so sure about the ending, but I think it turned out pretty well. I wasn't sure how to write about Amy going into hysteria because I've never written anything like that before, but at least I can say I have now, huh? X)

Alright, enough of my ranting! Here it is!

* * *

Savin' Me 

By doodlegirll

♥

Amy's eyes scanned the horizon in front of her as she flew towards the Old Town Precinct. The old building soon came into view as she flew over the surrounding buildings and she swallowed the large lump at the back of her throat as she quietly landed her hovercar outside it. Climbing out, she looked around to make sure no one has seen or heard her before she stealthily ran towards the gloomy brick building, pressing herself against the wall away from the many windows.

Amy quickly calculated which window belonged to Marc's cell and ran towards it, praying the extra math class she had taken in tenth grade would pay off.

"Marc?" She called quietly through the oddly shaped window. She waited for an answer and for a split second, she was scared she had calculated wrong and that she had chosen the wrong window.

Then a soft voice carried back through the window, calming her fears.

"Amy? Is that you?"

♥

**_Prison gates won't open up for me _**

**_On these hands and knees I'm crawlin' _**

**_I reach for you_ **

♥

"Amy, you've got to get out of here before someone catches you!" Marc said, trying to catch a glimpse of her through the window. "If something ever happened to you, I'd beg the court to give me the death sentence."

Amy's heart wrenched at the thought of what Marc had just said. "None of that, do you hear me?!" She said sternly. Her voice softened. "Everything is going to be alright, Marc. Cornelius thinks he knows a way to help you."

"How?" Marc asked.

"Cornelius has a time machine and a memory eraser. He wants to go back in time to the time you found Doris' blueprints and erase your plans from your mind." Amy explained.

"But, Amy, I still resented Cornelius back then!" Marc said. "I would have found a way, perhaps a worse way!" And I never would have found out the true feelings I feel for you. He added in his mind. 

"I know, Marc, but Cornelius wants to solve that problem without the use of a memory eraser." Amy said.

"You mean…?"

"I told him about your dream, Marc. I told him what you told me. I had to."

"I'm sorry, too, Amy." Marc said sadly. "After I had that dream, everything I ever felt for Franny dissipated. And after you said you loved me…"

"I do love you, Marc."

"I-I love you, too."

"And I promise, we're not going to lose that love." Amy said. Marc stuck his arm out the window and Amy grabbed his hand. "This will work, Marc, you'll see." She gently kissed his hand. "I'll be there the whole time to make sure of it."

♥

**_Well I'm terrified of these four walls _**

**_These iron bars can't hold my soul _**

**_All I need is you _**

♥

"Marc."

Marc looked up at the sound of his name. Tim stood in front of his cell, his face troubled.

"Tim?" Marc asked, getting up from his bed and walking over to his brother. "What is it?"

"They fixed Doris." Tim said. "I thought I had corrupted her enough to where it would take them several more days, but those guys they have working on her are better than we thought."

Marc paled. His eyes widened and his heart seemed to stop beating for a moment.

"Tim, you have to corrupt her again!" Marc pleaded. "Please, you have to stop them!"

Tim's eye narrowed and his eyebrows knitted together in annoyance. "You know I can't do that, Marc!" He said.

"But Tim – " Marc started, but his brother cut him off.

"Don't you get it, Marc?" He said. "Corrupting Doris isn't going to stop them from putting her back together again, and sooner or later they're going to notice someone's doing it, and then what, Marc? I'll lose my job, and you could be in even more trouble than you already are! I'm not willing to take that risk, Marc."

"Not willing to take what chance?" Marc asked, the growing frustration evident in his voice. "Losing your job?"

Tim shook his head.

"No. I'm not willing to lose you. You're the only brother I've got, and the only family other than Trina I have."

Marc immediately felt bad about feeling frustrated at Tim's unwillingness to help him. It was true that Tim was the only family Marc had left; their parents had died years ago, their mother from heart complications ten years prior and their father in the line of duty three years later. Marc knew that if it were he in Tim's place, and Tim was asking him to do something that could get them both into a lot of trouble, he'd be a little unwilling, too.

But Marc couldn't let them finish fixing Doris! Not yet. Not until he could come up with a way to stop her from killing Wilbur and taking control of him. 

"Please, Tim." Marc begged again. "If you do this for me, I'll never ask you to do something like this again, I swear on my life. I just need a little more time to think up a way to stop her from hurting both me and Wilbur. Please, Tim."

Tim sighed and turned to walk down the hall.

"Alright." He said. "But this is the last time I'm doing this for you."

Marc visibly relaxed and smiled.

"Thanks, bro."

♥

_**Come please, I'm callin' **_

_**And oh I scream for you **_

_**Hurry I'm fallin' **_

_**Show me what it's like **_

_**To be the last one standing **_

_**And teach me wrong from right **_

_**And I'll show you what I can be **_

_**Say it for me, say to me **_

_**And I'll leave this life behind me **_

♥

Amy swallowed the lump in her throat and fought back angry tears as she walked through the doors of her work at the Todayland Press. She found it highly ironic that she worked for the newspaper that had posted the story about Marc, and she knew that because Robinson Boy Kidnapped, Hospitalized was headliner news, it would be the talk of the staff. 

"Morning, Amy!" Amy's coworker Lisa said from her desk. Amy smiled a forced smile and headed towards the employee lounge to check in.

"Can you believe this guy?" She heard Anna Newberry say as soon as she walked in the room. "I can't believe he would try to hurt the Robinson kid. Doesn't he know he can't win against the Cornelius Robinson in court? Why did they even bother getting him a lawyer?" 

Amy balled her hands into fists and looked straight ahead as she walked towards the finger scanner that would check her in. She tried to block her coworkers' voices from her mind as she scanned her finger and typed in her password.

"I mean, honestly." Anna continued as Amy finished with her password. "I hope he goes to jail for the rest of his life. He's nothing but a cold-blooded kidnapper and possible murderer who doesn't deserve to see the light of day again."

That was it for Amy. She slammed down on the enter key and turned around, the hot tears running down her face as she faced the gossipy Anna and the three others that sat with her at the round coffee table in the middle of the room. Anna, Jackie, and Lynda stared at her in shock. Amy was never the one to lose her temper. 

"You're wrong." She said. "He's not a cold-blooded kidnapper or murderer, and does not deserve to rot in prison." 

Anna scoffed. "Sure he does." She said. "Especially after what he did to the Robinson kid. Didn't you hear? The kid was hospitalized with internal bleeding and amnesia!"

"He wasn't the one that hurt Wilbur! It was that awful hat that they want to recreate!"

Anna and the others laughed.

"Come on, Amy!" Jackie said. "You can't really believe that a hat was behind all this!" 

Amy nodded. "I do."

"You can't be serious!" Anna said. "A hat is no more than simple headwear! It's not a criminal mastermind!"

"DOR-15 isn't your typical hat." Amy said, her anger unwavering. "DOR-15 is a robotic hat, complete with a complex artificial intelligence and every pocketknife attachment you can think of, and then some."

"That doesn't mean anything, Amy." Lynda said.

"She also has the ability to take anyone she wants under her control, forcing them to do whatever she wants." Amy added to the argument.

"And your point is?"

"My point is, it wasn't Marc's fault!" Amy nearly screamed. "It was Doris' fault! It was her fault Wilbur was hospitalized with internal bleeding and amnesia and went into a coma, not Marc's!" She grabbed her camera bag from the floor beside her and turned to walk out. "Besides, he deserves a second chance." 

"And why is that?" Anna dared to challenge as Amy was about to walk about the door. Amy stopped, her hand on the doorknob, and glanced over her shoulder.

"Because he's human, and he makes mistakes."

♥

_**Say it if it's worth savin' me **_

_**Heaven's gates won't open up for me **_

_**With these broken wings I'm fallin' **_

_**And all I see is you **_

♥

_Marc's eyes flew open at the sound of his cell door being rattled open. Two men he had never seen before came over to him and gruffly hauled him to his feet, cuffing his wrists behind him as they did. They pushed a confused and scared Marc out the door into the hallway, where Tim stood and watched him sadly. _

_"Tim, what's going on?" Marc asked. "Where are they taking me?" _

_"I'm sorry, Marc." Was all his brother said. _

_"Tim, answer me! Where are they taking me? What's going on?" _

_"Shut up." One of the men said, his teeth clenched together. Marc glanced over his shoulder at his brother, but the man who had silenced him just pushed him forward again. They took his arms and led him outside the Old Town Precinct, where nearly the entire town had gathered as it seemed in a large mob, all screaming angry comments and insults at Marc, calling him a criminal and a murderer. _

_Marc's scared eyes scanned the crowd for a familiar face, finally spotting Amy and the Robinsons in the crowd. They all looked angry at him, Cornelius being the most furious. _

_"Cornelius, Amy, help me!" Marc called out to them. "Where are they taking me?" _

_"Who cares?" Amy said cruelly. "Wherever it is, I hope you never come back." _

_"You nearly killed my son and my wife." Cornelius added. "You deserve what you're getting." _

_Marc could scarcely believe what he was hearing. His friends, the woman he loved, they all hated him now. _

_"Cornelius, Amy, please, help me!" Marc begged. _

_"Aw, shut up already." Wilbur said. "Why would we help you?" _

_Marc stared at his former friends as the two men pushed him into a cop car. They climbed in the front seat of the car and started it up, carefully and slowly flying above the massive crowd towards the horizon. Marc turned around and looked out the back window at the mob, his eyes staring at the Robinsons and Amy. _

_"Amy, please help me!" He called. "Please!" _

_Amy's hard, cold face never changed as she turned with Cornelius, Wilbur, and their family and walked away from the crowd. _

_"No, wait, Amy, please!" Marc said. "Please!" _

_"Shut up with your calling." One of the men from the front seat said. "They don't care." _

_"That's not true!" Marc said, trying to reassure himself. "They do!" _

_The men laughed. "And even if they did, it doesn't matter where you're going." _

_Marc's eyes widened as he realized where he was going and who these men were. They were state cops, and they were taking him to prison. _

_"No!" He said. "No!"_

Marc sat up on his bed, panting hard.

What a horrible nightmare!

Marc breathed in and out steadily, trying to calm himself down.

It was only a dream. It wasn't real. It had just been a dream.

Marc sighed and laid back down on the hard bed in the dark cell. It had been a hard day for him and everyone else, and he was exhausted.

For one thing, court had almost been a disaster. Cornelius had decided to put his plan into action by using an invention called the Blink, or the memory eraser Amy had talked about before. He had convinced the judge and the rest of the court that the Blink was actually a camcorder of sorts and had all the footage of Wilbur getting hurt that fateful night, and all they had to do to view it was blink when he told them to.

Unfortunately, no one had told Marc of Cornelius's plan, and Amy had had to tell him to close his eyes a split second before it was too late so that he wouldn't forget anything. He had, but so had the judge, and the judge had given Cornelius thirty days house arrest and had put him in jail under a $250,000 bail.

Cornelius had been placed in a cell not far from Marc's, and he and Marc had had many conversations. Marc had confessed that he had never really planned on hurting Wilbur, and that he was scared of what might happen to him, and also how scared he was that Doris might hurt Amy. Cornelius had promised that he would set things right, one way or another, but Marc wasn't sure if there was much Cornelius could do. Sure, he hadn't really hurt Wilbur, but he had kidnapped him, which he had pleaded guilty to, and he had also pleaded guilty to premeditated murder, and it didn't look like he wasn't getting out of this anytime soon.

Franny, Wilbur, Lewis, and Amy had come later on to bail Cornelius out, and Amy had talked to Marc for a moment. She had promised him that everything would be alright, and that she would always be there for him, no matter what.

Marc honestly couldn't ask for someone better than Amy.

But Marc's mind wandered back to the angry crowds in his dream. Even if the Robinsons and Amy weren't angry with him didn't mean the city would see it that way. They would probably always see him as nothing but a cold-blooded kidnapper and premeditated murderer, whether he was found guilty or not.

Marc sighed and closed his eyes and prayed that everything would turn out alright.

♥

_**These city walls ain't got no love for me **_

_**I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story **_

_**And oh I scream for you **_

_**Come please, I'm callin' **_

_**And all I need is you **_

_**Hurry, I'm fallin' **_

♥

"Wilbur, look out!" Marc heard Lewis call out to Wilbur in the witness stand. Marc sat up and looked towards Wilbur, who was frozen in fear in the witness stand. Doris was beeping angrily as she neared Wilbur. She pulled out what looked like a large sword as she grew closer, but still Wilbur didn't move.

Marc knew what he had to do.

With a single glance at a horrified Amy, Marc was out of his seat. He ran towards Doris and grabbed her from the air just as she was about to bring the sword down on Wilbur.

Marc felt a stabbing pain slash through his chest, and his head began to pound. Still, he didn't let go of Doris.

Doris was beeping loudly, cursing in a language only a select few could understand. Marc saw the police officers rushing over to help him as his vision blurred. The pain in his chest was so extreme it was to the point where Marc wasn't sure if he could handle it.

"Sorry, Doris." He said in a raspy whisper. "But you had to go."

The last thing Marc saw before his vision blurred completely and he slipped into unconsciousness was the officers turning Doris off, and his brother screaming his name.

♥

_**Show me what it's like **_

_**To be the last one standing **_

_**And teach me wrong from right **_

_**And I'll show you what I can be **_

_**Say it for me, say it to me **_

_**And I'll leave this life behind me **_

_**Say it if it's worth savin' me **_

♥

Amy's breath caught in her throat as she saw Doris pull out a long cutlass as she neared Wilbur in the witness stand. She was bent on murder, and it didn't look like anything was going to get in her way.

Then Amy saw Marc.

Marc sent her a glance that she knew what telling her of his entire plan, and that he loved her. Before she knew what he was going to do entirely, Marc was out of his seat, running towards Doris. He grabbed her from the air just in time before she could bring it down on Wilbur. Marc collapsed to the floor.

"No." Amy whispered to herself as she jumped to her feet and ran towards the place where Marc had fallen. "Marc, no!"

Amy pushed herself through the crowd that surrounded Marc. As soon as she was through, she ran at him and hugged him tightly.

"Marc, no, please!" She pleaded. "Please wake up!"

Please don't leave me. 

Amy felt strong arms reach out and grab her, trying to wrestle her away from Marc.

"Amy, no, don't touch him!" It was Tim. "Amy, look, he's bleeding! Let him go!"

Amy was finally pulled away from Marc as Cornelius kneeled beside him and pulled up his blood soaked shirt, revealing a huge, deep gash in his chest.

Amy sobbed and collapsed beside Marc, holding onto his shin.

"Marc."

♥

_**Hurry, I'm fallin' **_

_**And all I need is you **_

_**Come please, I'm callin' **_

_**And oh, I scream for you **_

_**Hurry, I'm fallin' **_

_**Show me what it's like **_

_**To be the last one standing **_

_**And teach me wrong from right **_

_**And I'll show you what I can be **_

♥

"He's paralyzed."

The statement rang through Amy's ears like an echo, repeating the horrible words over and over in her mind. She felt her heart twist and hot tears flooded her eyes.

"We were hoping this wouldn't happen." Dr. Atticus went on. "But I'm afraid his body had a different reaction than most patients, and again, this is the first time we've used it outside of lab rats."

Amy jumped to her feet, startling Dr. Atticus, who took a step back.

"I told you he's not a rat!" She sobbed. "He's a human being, and now he may never be the same!"

Franny quietly stood to her feet and put her arms around Amy, trying to comfort her.

"Where is he paralyzed?" She asked.

"From his waist down." Dr. Atticus said. She looked back at Amy and said gently, "It could have been a lot worse, my dear. He could have died."

Amy just sobbed into her hands for a minute. "I don't care." She choked out. "He's still paralyzed, and now he'll never walk again!"

Dr. Atticus took another step back as Amy broke away from Franny.

"Dear, please settle down." Dr. Atticus said to Amy.

Amy wasn't listening. She sank to the floor at Dr. Atticus's feet and sobbed. Franny knelt down to help her up when suddenly Amy lashed out, refusing to let anyone touch her.

"Don't touch me!" She sobbed. "Leave me alone!"

"Nurse, get me a sedative!" Dr. Atticus called. "I need some help over here!"

"Amy, please listen to us!" Franny tried again. "Marc's going to be alright."

"No he's not!"

"Ms. Summers, please, try to understand." Dr. Atticus tried. "Your fiancé's paralysis might still be only temporary. We're not exactly sure right now. We have to run a few tests on him to be completely sure."

"That doesn't matter!" Amy screamed. "He's still never going to be the same!"

"Ms. Summers, please…" Dr. Atticus said. Suddenly, Amy was up on her feet. She ran from the room and down the hall.

"Amy!" Franny called. "Amy, wait!" She started to run after her, but Dr. Atticus caught her arm.

"Mrs. Robinson, no." She said. "She's far too unstable right now. I need you to stay here where it's safe. That poor woman's gone into a fit of hysteria. I don't need you getting hurt, too."

Franny pulled her arm away from Dr. Atticus. "I think I can handle myself, thank you, Dr. Atticus." She said. "I happen to be a black belt in karate, and I'm pretty sure I can talk some sense into her. Meanwhile, I think you should go call Marc's brother and tell him to get over here as fast as possible."

"Mrs. Robinson…"

"Dr. Atticus, please." Franny said. "Let me handle this."

Dr. Atticus pondered this for a moment. "Alright, but I'm having one of the doctors come with you, just in case." She said.

Franny nodded. "Fine." She said.

♥

"Amy?" Franny asked as she walked into the hospital chapel. "Amy, are you in here?"

The soft sobbing Franny heard coming from the far end of the chapel told Franny her answer. Franny nodded to the doctor Dr. Atticus had sent with her and entered the chapel, looking around for Amy, finally spotting her kneeling on the ground at the front of the chapel. Franny cautiously walked towards the woman.

"Amy?" She asked quietly.

"Go away." Amy commanded. "I want to be alone."

"Oh, sweetie, everything's going to be alright, you'll see." Franny said, trying to assure her friend.

"I said leave me alone!" Amy screamed.

"Please, Amy, listen to me." Franny said, trying to calm her down. "Listen to me."

Franny reached out a hand to touch Amy on the arm, but Amy grabbed her wrist and pushed her away.

"Leave me alone!" She said.

Franny sighed. Obviously talking to Amy wasn't going to do any good. The poor thing was exhausted already, and now the news of the one she loved possibly being paralyzed for the rest of his life had only added to that. It was time for Plan B.

Franny glanced over her shoulder and nodded to the doctor as Franny reached into her pocket and pulled out the Blink. She set the settings for the time when Amy had broken away from her embrace upstairs to now, and quickly pressed down on the button that when released would cause the flash to go off.

"Amy, look at me." Franny commanded. Amy looked at her, her eyes red from crying. "When I say 'blink' I need you to blink for me, alright?"

Before Amy had any time to realize what Franny was doing, Franny told her to blink, and she did. She looked confused for a minute before the doctor came over and injected the sedative Dr. Atticus had prescribed into her arm.

"Franny, what's going on?" Amy asked as she grew sleepier.

"Sh." Franny soothed. "Just go to sleep, Amy."

Amy did as she was told and closed her eyes.

♥

_**Say it for me, say it to me **_

♥

"…I just want you to live, to be awake again. Marc, I love you so much…I always will, and nothing will change that. I'll always be here for you." 

The soft words brought Marc sleepily back to consciousness. He didn't open his eyes, but he did know he was awake again, and he knew who it was that was crying quietly next to him, and who it was that had just awakened him.

"I…I…" Marc fumbled for words for a minute as he slowly opened his groggy eyes. "I…love…I love you too, Amy." He said, then gave her a weak smile.

"Oh Marc!" Amy cried, wrapping her arms around him gently. "Oh Marc!"

"Amy." He said again.

Amy shook her head and smiled back. "You had me so scared."

Why? Marc wondered. "I'm sorry." He said. 

Amy shook her head again. "Oh Lord, don't be." She said. "I can't believe…"

Then she leaned in and she and Marc shared their first kiss.

♥

_**And I'll leave this life behind me **_

♥

Marc could scarcely believe he was actually going home today.

It had been three months since his surgery, and his three months of hospital arrest was over. Now he was headed home to his brother's, where he would stay until the final ninety days of his house arrest were up.

Marc looked beside him at Cornelius, Franny, and Wilbur. They had come to see him get released from the hospital, and they had been there to visit him throughout his entire recovery process. Marc had found out the truth that Lewis was actually the younger Cornelius not long after he had started rehab when he had asked Wilbur where he was, and he had been a little surprised that the Robinsons had actually managed to pull off that Lewis was their 'son' with the court, but then again, if they had managed to get the entire court (minus the judge) to blink that the same time thinking they would be able to view a video, they could probably pull anything off! Marc knew he couldn't have asked for better friends than the Robinsons.

Marc also couldn't have asked for a better person to love. Amy had hardly left his side, except for when she had to go to work for the Todayland Press five times a week, but her boss had been nice enough to let her take a month off. Marc knew that if it wasn't for her, he probably would have given up all hope. She had really saved his life, in more ways than just one. She was the reason Marc had survived the hard three months he was stuck in the hospital; she was the reason he had gone through the excessive treatment to learn how to use his wheelchair. Marc knew he would be dead without her. 

Marc felt Amy slip her hand into his and give it a tight squeeze. He looked at her and she smiled at him.

"Ready to go home, Marc?" She asked.

Marc smiled back and nodded. "You'd better believe it."

"Let's go then."

Marc let go of Amy's hand and began to wheel himself down the hall towards the elevator, the Robinsons and Tim not far behind him. They all crammed inside the elevator and Tim pressed the bottom level button. The elevator opened a few moments later and everyone clambered out. They filed out the door into the sunny air and Marc paused a minute before he went up the ramp into the hovercar to take a deep breath of the fresh air. It felt good to be outside again.

Marc heard Amy climb into the hovercar and he opened his eyes and wheeled himself into the hovercar. Tim closed the door behind him and went around to the front, where he climbed into the front seat and started the hovercraft.

Amy took Marc's hand again and smiled.

"I love you." She whispered.

Marc smiled and whispered back,

"I love you too." Then he added, "Thanks for saving me."

♥

_**Say it if it's worth savin' me. **_

♥

* * *

Well? What did you think? I hope you guys enjoyed it!

Adios, mi amigos! I've gotta get my butt in the bed! Sophie comes tomorrow, er, today! XD

Robi


End file.
